alchemy's baby
by henshinboy
Summary: ED and winry have a baby that inherits ed's alchemy powers. New chapters are up. Changed rating for a lot of violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Alchemy's baby

Chapter 1

" So what do you want to name him," Edward asked as they looked at the newborn baby. "How 'bout Roy," winry said in a questionable manner. "NOOOOOO!" Ed said to the top of his voice. He went on whole rant as if somebody just called him short. " then how about Maes ," winry asked. " Yeah, that would be okay," Ed agreed. After they signed the birth certificate they all went home. They thought there baby was normal but they were so wrong.

Alphonse came to visit the next morning. He kept going on and on on how the baby looked just like winy. Ed Majorly disagreed and said that the baby has all the characteristics of his ol' man. Alphonse said " I hope he doesn't carry the gene for shortness like his ol' man !" Ed started to go on a rant just like the one in the hospital except this one went along the lines of this " I'm not short! Your one to talk! I hope your baby doesn't carry the genes for becoming a giant tin can at the age of nine!" AL laughed as Ed when on and on for the next five minutes. Al left and gave Maes a truck when he left.

Chapter two

" You want a stopwatch? No. You wanna wrench? No. Want a screwdriver wait what am I thinking he wants a bottle," winry said as she tried to calm the baby down from crying. She feed the baby some milk and started to speak gibberish to the baby. " How long did it take you this time to find out he wants a bottle ?" Ed asked as he walking in the door from work. Winry threw a wrench straight at his head. Ed tried to duck but he just up got in the hit in the head. " Ow is that the kinda influence you wanna give our little Maes? Soon I'm going to need to duck from you and Maes," Ed said. Ed went and kissed winry. She asked him how was work. He went on and on about how mustang is really starting to grind his gears. He was interrupted when he heard a strange noise coming from the baby's room. The two ran in to see that Maes transmuted his bed sheet into a diaper. Maes was laughing not noticing the shock on his parents faces. Ed thought that this was the inevitable. That his baby could simply not have the ability to perform am transmutation without a alchemy circle. He has been the only one able to do that since his teacher died two years ago. He was only happy that this transmutation didn't end up like wraths.

Chapter three

" What are we going to do," winry asked ed. " I don't know what to do. He is to young to be taught alchemy let alone master it," Ed replied. "I guess we just need to keep a real close eye on him so he doesn't transmute something important into some thing dangerous.

5 days later

Winry was at home while ed was at work. Winry was playing with Maes to make sure he didn't transmute anything. Sadly it didn't work. Maes transmuted his wooden truck into four blocks. Winry couldn't help but chuckle when seeing the baby amuse himself with blocks, not even caring that they used to be his truck. When Ed walked in the door he went straight to the baby. The baby saw Ed coming and threw one of the blocks at Ed's head. " I told you that you were a bad influence," ed said after the blow. "Hey were did he get these blocks," ed asked. "Well he doesn't have that truck your brother gave him if that answers you question," Winry replied. " Not again . Well at least he's a baby what's the worst that could happen," Ed said.

And there you have it my first fan fic. Review it and please leave me feedback on what I should work on. The next chapters are coming soon.


	2. chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few days after that incident baby Maes transmuted more things. First it was a piece of auto mail winry left laying around. He transmuted it into a toy train. Then it was a bag of cotton. He transmuted that into a little teddy bear. The following night Ed and Winry had a fight. "Look I'm not saying now but when he gets older, you know around the age me and Al starting to learn about alchemy," Ed said "No! I won't allow it. I don't want you to teach him how to do alchemy. I don't want Maes to go through what you and Al went through," Winry sobbed. "That's the thing. I'm teaching him how to do it. I'm teaching him how to master it," Ed replied. "Why can't we just let him forget he can do alchemy," Winry replied still sobbing. This was the fight they've been in. "Well he would find out sooner or later. Imagine what would happen if he accidentally did alchemy on one of his friends would that make you happy! He needs to master it to control it," Ed explained with a firm tone in his voice. There was a awkward silence aftter those words. "Fine. But when he gets older, like 10,"Winry said silently as her sobbing was starting to fade. "Thank you. You won't regret this," Ed said with a lighter tone.

10 years later

"Hey Mom. Dad. Guess what," Maes said. Without giving them time to reply. " Roy mustang's mom and dad are teaching him alchemy," Maes exclaimed. "Now would be a good time to tell him," Winry whispered in Ed's ear. Ed nodded. "Maes, sit down," Ed said. "What I do," Maes asked. "Nothing," Ed replied with a chuckle. "Um son, you are one of ten people worldwide, including Roy Mustang, who when they were born automatically inherit there parents alchemy skills," Ed explained. "You mean," Maes gasped. "You can do alchemy," Ed said. A wide smile instantly broke out on Maes's face. "OH YEAH!" Maes screamed. "Who can do alchemy? I can do alchemy. Who can do alchemy? That's right me Maes Elric!" Maes chanted. Ed couldn't help but smile at his son's enthusiasm. " Well son you think your ready to train tonight?" Ed asked. "Really? Yeah," Maes exclaimed. Ed didn't know that this would be one whirlwind trip that make his journey with brother nothing compared to it.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So do you think the mustang's are only teaching Roy .jr only because Liza mastered alchemy ," Winry pondered. "No. I think it is so their can defend himself. Due to the rise in humungulai and their attacks I don't blame them. That is partially the reason I'm teaching Maes how to master it," Ed explained. "Yeah, that does sound reasonable," Winry replied. "MAES," Ed yelled. "You ready to go down to the alchemist grounds," Ed asked. "Yeah," Maes replied as he ran down the stairs. "You be careful with him. He's not a prodigy like you were. Take your time with him," winry whispered. "Don't worry, I will," Ed whispered back reassuringly. The two kissed before Ed headed out with Maes. "Good. Now that Elric is teaching his son alchemy he is useful as our pawn," Lust said as looking down at the two traversing to the Alchemist Grounds. "Yes with him at our the rise of the humungulai," Rage spoke. "Let's hope he moved from childish transmutations," Morrow said in agreement. Rage and Morrow were two other humungulai Lust met after she faked her death to avoid futher searching for her. As Ed and Maes reached the Alchemist Grounds Ed heard Maes gasp how large the Grounds was. "These used to be dueling grounds for alchemist's," Ed explained. "So now we begin," Ed said. 


End file.
